piratespacewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Metropolis
Book 4: Metropolis Plot The Barbossa Brothers were defeated at the hands of the Destiny Pirates on the planet Cyan. The Barbossa’s were taken into custody by the Galactic Marines and now stand on trial to receive verdict and punishment for the many crimes they committed. Judge: “I hereby sentence both Ron and Harry Barbossa to life in Alcatraz. The jury came to a contentious agreement. The Barbossa Brothers are guilty on accounts of conspiracy against the Galactic Empire, illegal attempts to pursue forbidden secret weapons, and abusing the authority as 1 of the 7 Dukes of the Stars.” Admiral Griz Kuma walks to the podium. Lieutenant Smoker please come to the stand. Col. Smoker and Lt. Tasha both walk over to Admiral Griz. Griz: “Smoker for your heroics in saving the Aztec people of the planet Cyan and for the capture of the McDonald brothers, you are now promoted to the rank of Vice Admiral and Tasha to the rank of Colonel.” Smoker: “Sir with all due respect, I will have to decline your offer. It was not me who defeated the Barbossa Brothers. It was Neo, Captain of the Destiny Pirates. Therefore, it would be wrong of me to take credit.” Griz: “Smoker I am well aware of what happened. The decision is up to you; just consider my offer.” The Barbossa Brothers are escorted on a marine carrier ship to be transported to the prison Alcatraz. The balance of power is in danger now with the Dukes of the Stars missing a member. The pirates are one of the one of the three great forces in the galaxy. There are many pirates all over the galaxy, but the “Four Emperors” are the most respected and stand at the top of the mountain. The Galatic Marines are the second of the three forces, and serve to protect the citizens from pirates when they get out of hand. The Galatic Marines are to ensure that the Galatic Empire stays in power. The Marine battle forces are led by six Admirals, whom command thousands of soldiers. The Third power is the 7 Dukes of the Stars, which are bounty hunters that work for the Galatic Council. The Dukes are given special privileges as to what they are allowed to do, as long as they uphold their duty of capturing pirates. However, there are limitations and restrictions. In return, the Dukes must answer to the Council and act as mercenaries or bounty hunters to keep new pirates from rising in power and military strength. The 7 Dukes of the Stars are highly recognized pirates with devious accomplishments and great influence. Even the departure of 1 of the 7 Dukes is enough to throw the balance of power off. The Galactic Council are now holding a meeting to elect a replacement for Ron Barbossa. Setting: The Planet Elise at the Galatic Council meeting hall. Attendance: 5 Supreme Council Members, Gerneral Sengoku, Admiral Maynard, Vice Admiral Doshu, and the Dukes of the Stars. Marine Soldier: “Notify the General, two of the Dukes have arrived!” The gates open and two pirates begin walking down the golden brick road. The first is Merlin “the Ultimate Sorcerer”. Merlin has hundreds of years of experiences and is known as the world’s best wizard. He has a former bounty of 5 million. The second is Sasori “the Puppet Master”. Sasori is able to control over 100 puppets at one time and has conquered entire planets by himself. He has a former bounty of 4 million. Key Events - McDoogle trial and sentenced to Alcatraz* - Smoker promoted to Vice Admiral* - Galactic Council meeting to consider pirates to fill the missing Duke of the stars* - Junior (Blackbeard’s son) appears and elects himself* - The council agrees but only if he defeats Neo and bring him to the Galactic Marines alive - Sieg Hart leaves the Hydra Pirates to fulfill his duty as Alyssa’s guardian - Reina (Regina) goes after him - DC Pirates arrive on Metropolis and split into 2 groups - Group A: Neo, Miguel, Kai, Ken Group B: Zolo, Alyssa, Sophia - Group A goes to get a quote for ship repairs. Group B goes to exchange Cyan gold for cash. - Group A learns the ship is unrepairable and must buy a new ship. - Group B exchange the gold for cash, but it is stolen by the goblin gang - The Mayor of Metropolis (Howard Stark) is a retired famous weapon engineer known for designing some of the world’s most dangerous & deadly weapons. - Howard Stark is the father of Frank West - Frank West was in a devastating accident that almost cost him his life. Howard performed an operation on Frank turning him into a cyborg in order to save his life. - Frank has no knowledge of this and is unaware that Howard is his father. - The Groups reunite. - Kai begins to feel ill - Kai and Alyssa remain at the ship while the rest of the crew goes to confront the Goblin Gang - Franky (Frank West) recognizes that the crew has bounty on their heads and intends to defeat them. - The DC pirates have a brief battle with the Goblin Gang and win back their cash - Meanwhile the Black Ops defeat Kai and take Alyssa away - Once everyone returns to the ship and learn that Alyssa was kidnapped Neo and Kai argue - Kai punches Neo. Neo and Kai fight. The battle gets serious and Kai’s Dragon powers awaken. - Kai defeats Neo and quits the crew stating he is no longer a DC Pirate. - Sieg Hart appears only to find out that Alyssa was already taken. He goes to tell the “Elders” - But Reina comes and attacks him. Seig is severely injured, but manages to get away. - Reina tells the DC pirates about Mayor Stark and the intentions of the Black Ops. - After realizing that Miguel is also a silver alchemist, the two realize their past are intertwined. - Reina leaves and the DC Pirates must figure out what to do next. - Reina goes to talk to Mayor Stark. She learns that her father imprinted the SilverRay blue prints to her brother’s (which she did not know about) brain. - Sophia scouts the area and finds Franky which tells her the Black Ops took Alyssa to Enies Lobby. - Neo is enraged and screams. A black cat appears, then transforms into a woman. Yolanda. - Yolanda was a crew member of the Pirate King and gives Neo an Infinity Gem. - Neo’s magic power grows significantly. The DC pirates along with Yolanda go to Enies Lobby. Black Ops - DC Pirates and Yolanda join Frank West & Goblin Gang and go to Enies Lobby - Riding in the Goblin Train Ship - Yolanda explains Eneis Lobby and attempts to come up with strategy - Neo rushes ahead and attacks the Marine base. - Neo defeats a bunch of fodder marines, then Frank’s gang comes to take over. - Major Fights =